BTK is a member of the Tec family of kinases and involved in signal transduction in B cells and the activation of mast cells. Several compounds have been identified as BTK inhibitors. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,514,444, 8,501,724, 8,557,803, 8,940,725, 8,940,893, 9,199,997, and 9,371,325; U.S. Pub. Patent App. No. 2014/0142099, PCT Pub. Nos. WO 2008/121742, WO 2013/010380, WO 2013/010868, WO 2013/010869, WO 2015/002894, and WO 2015/048689. Some BTK inhibitors are evaluated as potential therapeutics of, for example, autoimmune diseases and cancers.
There is a need for developing therapeutic agents that inhibit BTK to treat diseases, disorders, or conditions that are mediated by BTK.